


The First Snowfall

by kitkattz



Series: The DirkJake Winter Collection [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Fluff, M/M, Snow, fluffy jackets, its all fluff, winter feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5386859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkattz/pseuds/kitkattz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This may be Jake's first time in Texas, but he isn't missing home at all yet!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> Due to everyone being awesome about waiting so long for updates due to my busy schedule, I've set aside writing time each day, and I've decided to do a DirkJake minific every say/every other day until Christmas just to give y'all a little thing to show I haven't disappeared!

You snuggle into Dirk's jacket, smiling when he makes a soft sound in reply to your affections. You're honestly not cold, you've been through far worse weather in the past, however he radiates a pleasant heat and you wouldn't pass up a rare offer to give Dirk public affections under the guise of comfort.

You've learned he's actually rather shy, even if he puts on such a ridiculously overconfident façade with his pointy shades and general sarcastic douche-baggary. (You ponder whether that's an actual word for a moment before deciding you don't actually care! No one can read your thoughts after all, and if you're not speaking out loud, you can think all the unreal words you want!)

Dirk's arms move to wrap around you even as he mutters a bit about you stretching his jacket beyond repair. You murmur back a quiet  _shut your trap, Strider,_ and snuggle further into his warm chest, tucking your nose into the crook of his neck and making him shiver.

"Shit, Jake, your nose is fucking cold," he tells you, frowning down at you at such an awkward angle that you can't help but snort at the distorted way his face looks from where you can see him. He looks ridiculous!

"What?"

"Nothing, love," you tell him, choosing to burrow your face into the side of his neck, and consequently into the side of his hood, bringing it down and exposing his brightly flushed ears.

He grumbles a bit, words incoherent, and tugs his hood back up with one hand while keeping the other wrapped tight around your waist.

It doesn't seem to snow very much in Texas, you think, noting that even after a number of hours only a light dusting has stuck to the ground despite the fridgid temperatures and the obvious humidity. It hadn't been long after you'd arrived, actually, that the sky had begun to cloud over and little flakes of ice had begun to drift down from the sky. It was rather beautiful, really; the way the grass poked its verdant blades through the snow in some patches, and in other directions where the only thing visible was pure white and a lavendar skyline filled with dark blue clouds, shivering trees seeming to reach up to catch the little flakes as they continue to fall.

The two of you are seated outside in the park a ways away from Dirk's city apartment, and boy was it a nice walk! No large creatures trying to step in your path— well, unless you counted the large, drunk man who was singing in the street in a language you believed to be French, which you didn't! He was simply a rather jolly fellow, not one of your nasty island critters! —and no need to be on your guard!

For what Dirk had called a "conservative city", you don't believe its very much of that at all! No one has given you a second glance except another couple who merely threw you an excitable " Merry Christmas! "

You think you like Texas quite a bit, and although the residents don't seem to know that December 9th isn't yet Christmas day, you don't mind! You're just happy you've finally been able to meet your boyfriend in person!


End file.
